


Don't play with her

by ElVirtuoso



Series: Concursos LOL Mexico/Tematicos [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Concurso de Lol Mexico, Gen, Halloween, Historia de terror?, Historia en español, Mas asemeja a un cuento de miedo contado por niños xD, Relato corto, Spanish, Terror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: No todos los yordles son buenos...Es malo juzgar a todos por igual, sobre todo con una cubierta tan engañosa.[Ganador de tercer lugar de relatos de Harrowing de Lol México]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DieEis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/gifts).



No todos los yordles son buenos...

Y es que era una idea común para todos los foráneos de la exótica ciudad Bandle. Sus habitantes, los yordles, eran unos seres simpáticos y amables; generosos con los extranjeros y siempre dispuestos a brindar una mano peluda en las peores situaciones.

Sin embargo, es malo juzgar a todos por igual, sobre todo con una cubierta tan engañosa.

La pequeña y juguetona yordle de nombre Lulu a simple vista parece un ejemplar más de su raza; juguetona y divertida, siempre con su enorme sonrisa, optimista en su propio punto de vista. Y con su inseparable amigo Pix, las risas y los juegos parecen no faltar.  
Quizás era más extrovertida que los demás yordles, y con una visión inusual del mundo, pero seguía siendo un encanto, con aquella risa contagiosa, naturaleza alegre y alocada era imposible para los extraños que visitaban a la ciudad Bandle por primera vez no caer en sus encantos y ceder en su extraña petición.

—Juega conmigo. Es aburrido jugar a las escondidas solo con Pix.

Para los descuidados viajeros que no podían zafarse de su insistencia o incrédulos confiados que caían ante el embrujo de su sonrisa y aceptaban su juego parecía no existir vuelta atrás.

Las reglas parecían muy sencillas. No demorarían mucho antes de que ellos volvieran a su rutina o su viaje.

—Contaré hasta cien. Después te debo encontrar junto con Pix, ¿Es divertido, no? —Su risa encantadora resuena y hace eco entre los árboles. —Prometo no hacer trampa.

La pequeña yordle se gira buscando un árbol y empieza a contar en voz alta. Era momento de salir.

Muchos turistas aprovechaban para “escaparse” de la obligación de jugar, otros tantos curiosos hacían lo pedido, buscando escondite en el bosque Bandle, como fuera, aquel bosque era tramposo. Con tantos senderos, muchos caminos falsos y poca luz que iluminara, era una trampa para desconocedores.

Era fácil que la angustia se apoderara de los incautos, la frustración los ponía a caminar en círculos sin darse cuenta, la desesperación hacía que los extraños vieran sombras y siluetas que realmente no estaban en el camino. Cada vez era más difícil no convencerse que ‘aquello’ no era real, que todo era parte de sus imaginaciones, el miedo de perderse en un lugar desconocido es lo que provocaba todo eso…  
Pero con el paso del tiempo, la sensación de que alguien asechaba sus pasos se hacía más y más real.  
Ante la sensación de sentirse observados, muchos terminaban por correr, adentrándose más a la boca del lobo. Encontrándose en un punto de no retorno del bosque. 

Cuando la oscuridad lograba que tropezaran con raíces salidas del suelo ó se toparan con árboles y arbustos que taparan el camino, la voz de la pequeña Yordle hacia resonar el lugar, ya no parecía estar cargada de jovialidad, y su risa no parecía tan juguetona como antes…Era el miedo, se repetían los turistas perdidos. Lulu los ayudaría a salir del bosque, ¿no?

—Prometiste jugar conmigo a las escondidas, no a “Las traes”…Te perseguí por medio bosque— Se vuelve a reír mientras se acercaba a la víctima del momento. —Correr tanto me dio tanta hambre. Hmm~ ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? — Parecía meditar, hasta que el inseparable Pix se acerca a la oreja de Lulu tintineando algo, como si estuviera cuchicheando. 

— ¡Eres un genio Pix! Solo por eso te ganaste un buen trozo de magdalena— La sonrisa de Lulu tenía cierta maldad, como si estuviera a punto de cometer un travesura y supiera de las consecuencias. Golpea su bastón en el suelo antes de gritar su hechizo. — ¡Delicium! — Y el extraviado en turno es transformado en una magdalena, una de apariencia deliciosa y dulce glaseado. 

Lulu no duda en agacharse para recoger el postre, soplando suavemente como si así pudiera quitarle el polvo que tenía encima, admirando por un segundo antes de darle una gran mordida, clavando sus dientes y colmillos en él.

—Humm~ Sumamente delicioso— Da pequeños brincos en su lugar, antes de extender el postre a su hada. —Tienes razón Pix, estos saben mejor que las magdalenas que venden en la ciudad, tienen un sabor…extra— Ríe de nuevo antes de darle otra gran mordida.

Lulu camina por un sendero que solo ella conoce, perdiéndose así su silueta en el bosque.

Si los caminantes extranjeros fueran más precavidos, se hubieran percatado que existía un cartel bastante viejo en la entrada del bosque, aunque tuviera algo de moho encima, sus letras aún se podían entender a la perfección.

“No jueguen con Lulu, Ciudad Bandle no se hace responsable”

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, tarde pero sin sueño subo este cuento que escribí en Octubre.
> 
> No estaba segura de subirlo, pero mi sis DieEis me dijo que no perdía nada con hacerlo.  
> Un relato que escribí con mucho amor y me trajo muchas satisfacciones.
> 
> Recuerden: Veran más, con los ojos cerrados.
> 
> Kudos por mas historias en español.


End file.
